vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Gillies
) | Job= Actor | Played= Elijah Mikaelson | Status = Guest Star (TVD) Lead Star (TO) | Season= : 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5 : 1 ▪ 2}} 'Daniel Gillies '(born March 14, 1976) is a Canadian-born New Zealand actor. He plays Elijah Mikaelson on & . His first appearance in The Vampire Diaries was in Rose . Biography Daniel was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. His father is a pediatrician.jhgjhgjh He was raised in New Zealand and went to Southwell School and the Hamilton Boys' High School. His acting debut was in . His next bigger role was in , where he played John Jameson, a fiancee of Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst). Gillies starred in his acting debut in the New Zealand drama Street Legal, where he played Tim O'Connor (2000–2002). He was featured in the movie Spider-Man 2 (as John Jameson) alongside Kirsten Dunst and Tobey Maguire. He guest-starred on NCIS as a British MI-6 agent, and on The Vampire Diaries as one of the Originals, Elijah.He also worked with Ian Somerhalder in the film Sensasion Of Sight. 1 As of June 2012, he appears in the NBC medical drama, Saving Hope. Gillies plays Joel Goran, the hotshot young surgeon. Gillies' other television credits include HBO's True Blood and A&E's The Glades. Other guest appearances include Masters of Horrors, Jeremiah and Mentors. A veteran of the theater, Gilles participated in over twenty plays professionally; including Julius Caesar, Three Sisters, Long Day's Journey into Night and The Judas Kiss. In 2006, he played a lead in the International Festival film The Sensation of Sight, alongside Academy Award nominee David Strathairn. The following year, Gillies started his own production company – Holy Monster. In 2010, Gilles wrote and directed his first independent film Broken Kingdom. The film was shot in Bogotá, Colombia and Los Angeles. It can be downloaded via its official website for only 5 dollars. he also worked in Gurinder Chadda's Hollywood film called Bride and Prejudice as the role, Johnny Wickham, along with the actress and former Miss World, Aishwarya Rai. Personal Life He has been married to actress since 2004. He made a movie called "Broken Kingdom" in which he and his wife play the main roles. Rachael and Daniel have one daughter, Charlotte Jamila Easton Gillies, born September 2013. On 22 January 2015, it was announced that they are expecting their second child. Their son, Theodore Vigo Sullivan Gillies, was born on April 4, 2015. Filmography TV Shows Movies Trivia *Daniel Gillies is one of the six actors in Vampire Diaries who has also been in another vampire show, True Blood, the others include Arielle Kebbel (Lexi), Cherilyn Wilson (Samara in the episode, The Birthday), Courtney Ford (Vanessa Monroe in the episode,'' Bad Moon Rising''), James Harvery Ward (Cody in the episode The Sacrifice), and Adina Porter (Nandi in the episode We'll Always Have Bourbon Street). *Daniel Gillies is team Delena. * Between 2012 and 2015, Daniel Gillies played simultaneously on two TV shows at the same time; first with The Vampire Diaries and the Canadian TV show Saving Hope and then on The Originals and Saving Hope up until February 2015 when his character, Dr. Joel Goran was killed off Saving Hope. Gallery |-|Pictures= Images-Daniel Gillies -09.jpg ImagesCAU2670B-Daniel Gillies -0998.jpg ImagesCAI2VGYA-Daniel Gillies -90.jpg ImagesCABV5HIO-Daniel Gillies -0876.jpg ImagesCA39LG5IDaniel Gillies.jpg ImagesCA8HPD63-0Daniel Gillies -765r4.jpg normal_001x011.jpg normal_002x005.jpg normal_001x010.jpg normal_001x009.jpg Daniel Gillies.jpg normal_001ddd.jpg 001fffgfgfg.jpg normal_001x008.jpg normal_002trtrtrtrtr.jpg 00354545454.jpg 004tytytyty.jpg normal_005tyytyty.jpg normal_00643434343.jpg 2wasdtg.jpg 4derfggyh.jpg 4edgddf.jpg 4ghghgh.jpg 008.jpg rrde444.jpg xt4sgfh.jpg xt56fh.jpg 001xdd.jpg 54gnb.jpg 234vff.jpg dssdff.jpg ererfgghs4234.jpg ngr434.jpg ryr434.jpg xce3544.jpg xdt34.jpg xzfe44.jpg 4fgffrs.jpg dfrttyrfz.jpg ffe3zz.jpg xfgttr.jpg zdfefgh.jpg zrfgfgf.jpg zxr4wfg.jpg normal_00dfdf6.jpg x3dAv.jpg x4sddf.jpg x4zsadf.jpg xesfs.jpg xezdd.jpg xsdfdfg.jpg Normal 059----.jpg Daniel Gillies..jpg 348886409.jpg 513557363.jpg 477096596.jpg Daniel-daniel-gillies-27520190-500-375.jpg Daniel+Gillies+5th+Annual+Hollywood+Domino+oezlRvMHBswl.jpg ed0684765db711e18bb812313804a181_7.jpg DG.jpg DG2.jpg Shirtless Elijah!!!.jpg tumblr_m3ka8yis2b1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m3jxewaXG91rrpf91o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3jxewaXG91rrpf91o1_250.jpg tumblr_lsytk5xfoL1qjw5kzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3mef2rIZh1r1gv1so1_250.jpg tumblr_m3mef2rIZh1r1gv1so2_250.jpg tumblr_m3mef2rIZh1r1gv1so3_250.jpg tumblr_m3mef2rIZh1r1gv1so4_250.jpg tumblr_m40din6hHa1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m42vraHrxz1r0aaheo2_250.jpg tumblr_m42vraHrxz1r0aaheo3_250.jpg tumblr_m42x62t8Tm1qho4rpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m42x62t8Tm1qho4rpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m4ht83RqDJ1r9pl9bo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4ht83RqDJ1r9pl9bo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4ht83RqDJ1r9pl9bo3_250.jpg tumblr_m4ht83RqDJ1r9pl9bo4_250.jpg tumblr_m4rcmnCXhc1r44aq0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4tbvmLMiq1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m54qrt3yXl1r7g5aio1_250.jpg tumblr_m56mh0wgOy1r2671ko1_500.jpg LyUH_E0wAYY.jpg EmAbn4RIv9o.jpg dg2.png dg.png dg5.png dg8.png dg6.png dgkg.png dhdhd.png df99.png 3d0cf360f35b4a35830c9ebb4e36e964.JPG dannnn.jpg daniel-gillies-rlc-give-birth.jpg Daniel 1.jpg Daniel 2.jpg Daniel 3.jpg Daniel 4.jpg Daniel 5.jpg Daniel 6.jpg Daniel 7.jpg Daniel 8.jpg Originals-Cast.png Nate&daniel.jpg JoMo116.png JoMo115.png JoMo114.png JoMo113.png Elijahbts1.png TOCastPhoto1.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-05.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-12.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-25.jpg ian-somerhalder-nina-dobrev-vampire-diaries-100th-episode-celebration-17.jpg Bite2.png |-|Videos= The Originals - My Dinner Date with...Daniel Gillies External Links * IMDB * Twitter * Instagram fr:Daniel Gillies Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:The Originals Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:The Originals Season 2 Cast Category:The Originals Season 1 Cast Category:The Originals Season 3 Cast